charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Darla Dimple
Darla Dimple is the main antagonist of Cats Don't Dance. She is a hollywood child actress, her arch-nemesis and former best friend, Max's boss and a leader. She is parody of child actress Shirley Temple. She is voiced by Ashley Peldon, with Lindsay Ridgeway doing her singing voice. Role in the Film Darla Dimple is an extremely successful child actress that has appeared as the lead in many films made by Warner Bros. Pictures. As a result of having every whim catered to and being credited as the reason for the studio's success, she has become spoiled, greedy and selfish, with a ruthless streak she keeps hidden behind a public persona of a sweet and adorable child. After Danny, an orange tabby hired to portray one of the background animals, causes a disruption on the set, she sends Max, her behemoth of a butler, to intimidate him into staying within the role he was assigned. Later, she meets with Danny and gives him advice seemingly to help him, but with the real intent of hurting his career. Danny, being very ambitious and optimistic, takes her advice to heart and organizes a group of animal actors so they can audition for larger roles. Darla and Max flood the stage to prevent them from jeopardizing her position and all of the animals are fired as it appears they caused the damage. Discouraged, Danny heads home, but comes up with a new plan for a second chance at auditioning. He gathers the animals together again at the premiere of Darla's film, Li'l Ark Angel, and puts on a musical performance. Angered by his return, Darla tries to sabotage their act, but as each effort fails and improves their performances, she gets more and more frustrated and angry. This leads her to set off an enormous fireworks display that blows the roof off the theater. She claws her way through the rubble, enraged and angrily stating that she should have gotten rid of all of them when she flooded the stage. When her voice begins echoing through the theater from a nearby active boom mike, she's shocked into silence as she realizes that not only has she just confessed to the studio executives and everyone in the audience, but they've also seen her true nature. Darla is arrested and sentenced to six years in juvenile hall with 14 hours community service. In the final scene of the movie, she puts up a "The End" poster on the wall, but it falls down and wraps around her. Trivia Darla's physical appearance is based off of Shirley Temple as both have curly hair and are singing child actresses. But unlike Shirley who is sweet and nice, Darla is evil and greedy. Gallery Darla.png Darla Dimple.jpg tumblr okzto4CX4n1w2m1r2o1 500.png 63c4daa7e823ed62fabc609b3a0a83cc81e72c61_00.jpg c6e140ce0c638ece6da0f87cf61a32a6.jpg Beauty Masked Darla2.PNG Beauty Masked Darla.PNG Darla sleeping.PNG |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Cats Don't Dance characters Category:Human Category:Kids Category:Antagonists Category:Parody characters Category:Female Category:Sarcastic Villains Category:Villains Category:American Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Villainesses Category:Characters with bow Category:Girly Girls